


Hot Pink Merc

by Wishopenastar (orphan_account)



Series: Drabbles (Victuuri) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baby you can drive my car, M/M, Yuuri teaches Viktor to drive, you know I'm gonna be a superstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: Yuuri did not know teaching Viktor to drive would be so difficult.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Drabbles (Victuuri) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669006
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Hot Pink Merc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewalrus_said](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/gifts).



> This is part of my cheer up emails to people.   
> This is for Tess because I want to. And they're fantastic.

Viktor Nikiforov had never actually learned to drive. So many years spent on the ice day and night in a rink that was walkable distance ensured that. 

It was only during his honeymoon that Yuuri learned the fact. _But what about the hot pink Mercedes you have?_ Yuuri had asked him, and Viktor had blushed scarlet muttering something about how he always meant to learn.

Yuuri took upon the mantle himself, teaching Viktor to drive would be easy he thought for the man was graceful and self aware, what Yuuri did not factor in was Viktor's tendency to get distracted, and distraction was abundant in the car. _Yuuri was the distraction._

Viktor summed it all up very well. 'I'm a new husband Yuuri, what do you expect.'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm orphaning this. Because I'm changing my profile a bit.


End file.
